Girl of the angels
by Dragon of Sakura
Summary: While in the Digiworld the Digi gang discover a beutiful new allie and a dangeruos new foe. Could this girl hold the key to saving the digital world? Please R+R Thanx
1. A new allay and a new foe

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters (though I wish I did) except Selene and the demand looking guy __

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters (though I wish I did) except Selene and the demand looking guy. (oppps said to much).

Pleaz read and enjoy. 

Chapter 1

A new allay and a new foe

"Huh what's that noise" shouted Tai. "It came from over there" replied a boy with chin, length, dark blue hair. 

There was a sun flash of light and then a rumble loud, enough to wake the heavens. 

"Quick lets check it out" yelled Davis.

They started sprinting towards the sound.

"Stay away from my friends!" ordered a fiery young girl. She stood in front of a group of baby digimon and an injured Mikiamon, prepared to defend them. 

"Move you silly child or I'll destroy you too" screeched the deformed looking man, with snake like features. A smirk spread across her lips. "No make me".

"Hey look over there" called Wills, pointing to the young girl. "Who is she?" asked Tai. 

"Does it really matter? Demiveemon armour digivolve" cried Davis.

"Yeah you too wormon, she is in trouble we need to help her." Yelled the boy with dark blue hair.

"Yeah that's the spirit Ken!" shouted Davis.

"Fine if you won't move I'll move you" growled the demonic looking creature.

"Energy fire" 

A white flash of energy raced towards the girl.

"I better brace myself, this is gonna hurt" the girl thought to herself.

"Not today" Flamedramon yelled. He jumped in front of the girl 

blocking the energy blast.

"Ah I see you have company maybe I should come back later"

sighed the demon impatiently, as he saw Tai and the others 

running towards them.

"Not so fast" commanded stingmon, blocking his path.

"Why how are you going to stop me?" smirked the deformed 

man. He leaped into the air and dissolved into nothingness. 

"Ouch" squeaked the girl as she dropped to her Knees 

trembling slightly. "Hey are you all right" Tai asked.

"Yeah I think so"

"Who are you and what are you doing in the digiworld?" 

interrupted Davis abruptly. 

"Davis don't be so bloody rude, can't see she's scared after 

what just happened." Yelled Tai.

"Huh" snorted the girl. 

"Don't be ridiculous some think small like that wouldn't frighten

me, and if you must know my name is Selene" replied the girl.

"Oh, nice to meet you" said all the boys in unison, cautiously.

"so how old are you?" Asked Wills.

"14" replied Selene.

A big smile spread across Tai, "hard luck guys, she's too old for you"

he thought to himself.

"So where do you live and how come you're in the digiworld?" asked Ken.

"What do you mean by how come I'm in the digiworld, I live here"

"You what?"

__

So what did ya think? The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review thanx. 


	2. The digital girl

centerufont size=5p ****

Chapter2

The digital girl  


"What I couldn't have heard you right, what did you just say" squeaked Willis.

"I said I lived in the digital world what's so strange about that?" asked Selene with a confused look on her face, flicking back her stunning long red hair absentmindedly.

"Ok guys, I'm sure theres a perfectly logical reason for this" Said Ken calmly.

"A perfectly logical reason for what? I don't understand" enquired Selene, her confusion and concern now starting to reflect in her deep blue eyes.

Tai glance a worried look at Selene, before trying to explain. 

"We'll you see we've never meet a human who lived in the digital world. Even us digidestined don`t. We just visit it and help it." He whispered in a soothing voice.

"haha, ok if you don't live in the digital world where do you live" Selene questioned. 

"we live in Tokyo on earth" Davis interrupted.

"Well actually I live in America" pointed out Wllis.

"Have you guys got a fever, cause I think you delusional. I`ve never here of this place Tokyo or America" Selene stated.

****

*I'm greatful that they helped me out, but these guys are nutts * Selene thought to herself.

"Can you excuse us a moment, please" Tai asked graciously.

"Umm….. I guess" she replied suspiciously. 

The boys walked away, leaving Selene thinking to herself

****

*How strange** ***

"Ok guys, We have a problem. I really don't know what to make of this girl" Stated Tai.

*Even though she is very cute * he mentally added.

"Yes I just don't understand I didn't think humans could live in the digital world. And she must have been living here quite along time, seeing as she has no memory of our world" Ken commented.

"I think we should contacted the others and tell them about that weird guy and Selene"

"My god Davis that's the smartest thing you said all day" Wills teased.

"hey, I have good ideas all the time" wined Davis.

"That's enough you two. This is serious" Ordered Tai "Ok Ken can you contacted the others, Wills and Davis go look for some food, but try not to fight." Commanded Tai.

"And what about you?" Asked Ken curiously. 

"Well I keep and eye on our new friend, of course" grinned Tai.

"You dog" chuckled Wills.

"ok then lest go"

Tai made his way over to Selene.

"hi"

"Oh hi, its Tai isn't it?"

"Yep, that's me"

Tai moved over to sit next to her, and noticed the stroking the inured Mikimon that she was with earlier that day.

"We she be alright?" asked Tai pointing towards the digimon.

"Yes. She has a few cut, but they should be healed in a few days"

"good. So is she your digimon?"

"yes we've been together as long as I can remember" Selene replied.

They both looked at the floor for a moment uncomfortable. Before Selene bust out.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone like me, I mean some who's not a digimon"

"Well where I come from there is a lot of us."

"Really? I umm…… don`t mean to be rude but ummm…..are you male? Its just I`ve never meet anyone like me and ummm……… I think you are but I just want to check."

Then went bright red and turned away. Tai too had a horrific shade of red wash over his check. 

"I'm sorry it was stupid of me I should know the difference but……." Mumbled Selene.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. And yes I an male" said Tai in a soothing voice.

"thank you" mumbled Selene.

* god now I feel like a total idiot * Selene thought to herself.

* She looks really embarrassed, what do I do? I must be really hard never know about what you are and being so alone. I mean I know she had the digimon for friends but I guess its not the same. Oh god what do I do? * Tai mind was debating.

Tai went with his instincts and slowly lent towards her, his arms wrapping themselves around the beautiful young girl. 

__

Ok that's all for now. Did ya like it let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon! 


	3. What a heart can holded

centerubfonts size=5

****

chapter3

What can a heart holded

They slowly broke the embrace. And stared at each other in silence. 

A small smile slowly crept its way onto Selene's face.

"So umm…. Do you feel better now?" asked Tai blushing furiously. 

*I hope that calmed her down, she looked really afraid, I guess she has a right to be thou. I mean it freaked me out when I found out there was another world (the digiworld) *

Tai's train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

" Yes thank you, I fell a lot better"

they sat there eyes locked, both not wanting to move, but slowly as if drawn to each other they leaned closer.

* I'm so close to her maybe I should back away, but she smells so good, just a little closer wont hurt*

*Why am I letting him get so close, I shouldn't let my guard down like this. But the hug was so warm* Selene was snaped out of her thoughts but a soft, cool pare of lips pushing against hers. 

Blinking with shock she feels his tongue slowly brush over his lips seeking entrance. 

*Cough * 

Tai and Selene snap there heads back at the sudden sound.

"Tai umm…….. sorry to ummm…….. inturpt but I`ve just contacted the others. I could only get hold of Izzy, T.K and Matt, but there are on there way." Said Ken.

"Thanx Ken" replied Tai.

Tai turned back round to face Selene, but only to find Selene gone and and her Mikimon too.

* Oh god what was I thinking, am I really that stupid? I don't even know him yet I completely let my guard down * Selene's mind screamed.

" Aghhh" She screamed.

*Maybe I should have stayed, to learn more about what I am. But I don`t feel like I should trust them * 

Sighing with defeat she slumped against a tree placing Mikimon down next to her.

"I'll think about this later, I need to prepare for when Diablo come, This is battle I must win for the sake of friends."

" Wake up soon little friend I need you I can't do this alone" She sighed, Petting her sleeping digimon.

"Where did she go?" asked Tai in a frantic voice.

"I don't know" Stammered Ken.

"Hey guys, what's up?" shouted Davis as he and Wills jogged up to join them.

"Where's that girls going?" asked Wills

"She left" Whispered Tai.

"What why did you let her leave?" yelled Davis.

"We didn't, she just did" said Ken trying to calm the situation. 

"But why would she want to?" asked wills trying to find a reasons.

"Its my fault" murmured Tai.

"What's your fault?" came a familiar voice from behind them.

They all spun around to see TK, Izzy and Matt running towards them.

"Matt! TK! Izzy!" Squeaked Davis happily. 

"Hey guys, so what's the big emergence that you dragged us out here for?" asked Matt, as they joined the others.

Tai explained to every one what happened.

"Like I said before you dog" laugh Wills.

Tai shot his a frown.

"Tai what the hell came over you? You don't usually act like that" yelled Matt.

"I`m sorry I don`t know why I did it, I didn't mean to scare her off. Now she's out there alone, defenceless " mummbled Tai.

"Now calm down guys. Remember this girl is just as capable of controlling her action's as you or I, It may have shocked her but I'm sure she'll be fine. And Tai don`t worrie about her safty. Don't forget she lives in the Digi world, there for is a lot more able to look after her self then we are. Tai she is far from defenceless." Reassured Izzy.

"Thanx Izzy, I feel a bit better now" Said Tai perking up.

"But what we've got to worry about is this monster that you saw earlier, did you say it looked almost human? And where and what Selene is." interrupted TK. 

"Yer, TK's right" added Ken.

A screen flashed before them.

"What the hell?" yelled Davis in fright.

TK, Matt Tai and Izzy all looked at each other and asked.

"Do you think it could be Jedi?"

"Ahh so you remember" be said a voice from the screen.

"Jedi" all four exclaimed.

"Wait a minute who's Jedi?" asked Davis in confusion.

"Yer" said Ken and Wills in unison. 

"He's a old friend" stammered Tai in shock.

"Wow Jedi I can`t belive it's you" beamed TK.

"Yer, its nice to see you again. But something must be wrong for you to come to us again" Said Matt calmly. 

"You could say that" answered Jedi.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with that girl and that monster" Said Izzy.

"Yes, perspective as usual young Izzy. I think the time has come for you to find out more about the Digital world and its angel" replied Jedi.

**__**

*hehe * I`m going to leave you on a cliff hanger. Aren't I mean! But don't worry the next chapter will be up in a few days!


	4. Angels and Devils

Chapter4 ****

Chapter4

Angles and Devils 

"But Jedi we already know about Angemon an Angewomon" Replied A perplexed TK.

"No my child, they are angel type digimon. What I'm talking about is the Angle of the digital world" Said Jedi.

"Hu? I'm confused" Sobbed Davis.

"Ok let me explain" said Jedi.

"A few years ago when you were battling the Myotismon,. The digital world was dying from the rein of the dark masters, it was a terrible time of sadness and woe. The digital world knew it could not summon you because you were trying to protect your own native land. So it decided to make it's self a champion. It knew to I order to be able to defeat the four evil digimon, their guardian would have to be strong enough to unlock the true power of the digital world. A digimon would not be able to handle such power. So it took a single child form your world and wiped her memories and placed its power in her. She fought hard, never resting in fear of the Digi world being completely destroyed. Knowing any day you the digidestined would retune and save her home. But thou she tried her hardest she could not unlock the power. The day you returned she knew she could rest, for now her world would be saved. 

The Digital world looked down on the girl that had protected it. But pitted her because she could never go home. It had taken her memories to give her the power to fight, and with that power she had lost some of her humanity. She was no longer human or digimon. She was an angel. She continued to live in the Digi world and guard it, to hide in the shadows and help you in you missions. Her power growing by the day, but the true power of the digital world still locked with in her, she has such power yet she can't release it." 

The digidestined sat looking stunned.

"You mean the only reason there was a Digital world let to save after we battled Myotismon is because of this girl?" asked Tai

"Yes and also she has saved your life a number of times with out you knowing" said Jedi.

"Wow" they all gasped.

"Well its very touching and every thing but what has it got to do with anything?" asked Matt coldly.

"Could it be that Selene is the angel?" questioned Ken.

"Ahh, I see we have another bright youth" Beamed Jedi.

"Shale I take that as a yes then?" asked Ken.

"Indeed you should"

"Oh my god" Davis yelled out what they were all thinking.

*I kissed an angel* the thought kept running through Tai's head.

"So what about that strange man that we saw attacking Selene?" enquire Wills.

"Well it seems the balance of the Digi world has shifted, with good must come evil. Until one completely dominates the other. A new evil is here I don't know what it is, but it is more dangerous then any other before it." Jedi explained.

"You mean unless Selene wins evil will completely take over. This is not good." Stated TK.

"I've told you all that I can" said Jedi, before the screen flickered and disappeared.

They all sat there in silence for a while.

"I guess we better go find this girl then" Said Izzy braking the quiet.

Mean while…………………

"Ahhh, good I see you're your alone this time" said a cold voice.

Selene spun around to face where it had come from. There stood the demonic looking man. 

"Diablo" She hissed.

"Before I didn`t really care if you died or live, but when you interfered you crossed the line. So now its time to say good bye. Bitch" Diablo spat.

"Lets finish this" Shouted Selene.

* Oh shit what am I thinking, I'm going to get killed for sure* Selenes mind said, as she formed a energy ball in her hand.

"hu? What's that?" Diablo asked.

"It's a little trick I lent when I was younger" Smirked Selene, as she sent it hurtling towards Diablo.

It hit his chest and just disappeared with a hiss.

"Nice fire works little girl"

* Oh crap now I`m in trouble, I wish I hadn`t run off and left those guys. Now I`m all alone and I'm about to die . what should I do?*

"HELP!!!!!!!!"

"Silly girl that won't do any good."

Diablo formed a ball of black fire in his hands.

"You better say your prays child, not that it will do you any good"

The black ball of fire speed towards her.

*I guess this is the end* Selene thought to herself. 

**__**

What did ya think.*hehe* I did it again I left it on a cliff hanger. But the next chapter will be up soon. Pleaz review. Thanx.


End file.
